


oh, let the destruction and chaos settle down for a bit

by WinterWandering



Series: MCYT GOD AU [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, god AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: they're relaxingmcyt god au
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: MCYT GOD AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018654
Comments: 7
Kudos: 257





	oh, let the destruction and chaos settle down for a bit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GordieGord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GordieGord/gifts).



Tommy hummed softly, eyes closed. The god was relaxing in a field, bees buzzing around him. There's a crunching of grass, and soft laughter echoes. "Hey Tommy." 

"Tubbo." Tommy smiles, turning to face him. "How're you? I know this is..." 

"...exhausting?" Tubbo sighs, leaning his head into the blond's lap, who runs his hand through the brunette's hair. "Yeah." The bees buzz around them, and they relax, just talking. 

"What are they planning?" Eret, (god of spies, betrayal and traitors) eyed them nervously. 

"I don't know. But it's scary." Niki (goddess of healing and baking) hums. 

"What's going on?" Schlatt frowns. "Why are you scared of children?" The two gods don't answer, too focused on the Old gods. "They're children."

"...you don't know them like we do."

Tommy opens an eye. "They're talking about us." The brunette god in his lap laughs, a finger held out to let a bee land on his finger. 

"I know, Tommy." 

**Author's Note:**

> it's short,,,but here!!


End file.
